


Somewhere Only We Know

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Reunions, lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: There's nothing else but the here and now.





	Somewhere Only We Know

The dust settled.  Tilde left. 

A letter came down the aisle in her place.  Harry opened a whiskey instead of a champagne and sat by his side long after the wedding tux was off and put away.  Long after her things left the house and Harry returned to it.  

Eggsy was raw for a full two and a half weeks.

And then the dust was in the air again.    

~  

There were very naked legs wrapped around his left thigh, which shouldn't have been surprising considering Harry's chest was still plastered to his own equally naked back.  

"Fuck." He was still desperately trying to keep air in his lungs but Harry's mouth was still teasing the nape of his neck and Harry's weight was still settled on top of him and Harry's arms were under his cheek and twined with his own and Harry's clothes were strewn about the floor with his.  The floor was fucking freezing and they were bruised to shit but he didn't fucking care.  Eggsy laughed.  Giddily.  Laughed until he cried.  

He felt Harry's smile twist into a frown against his back.  

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.  

"No, no, no."  Eggsy moaned and twisted his face into the crook of the arm attempting to pillow his head.  "God." He groaned, managing to clasp one of Harry's hands in their tangle.  

"Breathe."  He reminded him.  The earth stood still a moment.  Rain slapped against the living room windows.  London was drearier knowing they were the only ones in it.  Michelle and Daisy had been sent to America for safe keeping awhile ago.  All their friends were gone, either taken and buried or scattered to the winds.  Kingsmen were on hiatus until further notice.  They hadn't bothered to leave the house in three days.    

"You're all I have." Eggsy croaked.  

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered again, pained.  "I'm so fucking sorry." Both of them sucked in shuddering breaths.  With Herculean effort Eggsy turned.  He reached for the eyepatch.  Harry recoiled momentarily but then sank into the touch.  The Statesmen had given him an rather brilliantly engineered eye but he hated it.  The scarring around his brow and temple were a constant reminder that it was a part rather than an organ.      

"You're all I have and you're all I bloody fucking want."  Eggsy kissed him, sucked his tongue into his mouth.  Harry bit his lip and chin.  

"Fuck." Harry agreed.  They continued to lay on the floor.  

"I was supposed to love her."  Eggsy continued quietly.

"Did you?"

"For awhile.  It never felt like this.  I've...I've been lookin' for this since you left."   

"I missed you." Harry admitted, pressing his lips to Eggsy's forehead and both cheeks before stealing his breath away again.  "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." 

"What do we do?" Eggsy asked, between wet and mildly frantic kisses.  "What are we 'posed to do?"  

"Anything.  Everything."   

They shared a shower till the hot water ran out and their skin was red.  Eggsy wore a jumper that didn't belong to him and sat under Harry's arm in the middle of the bed, which felt a bit too soft.  He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Harry's fingers in his hair and Harry's voice on the phone as he booked one-way first class plane tickets to New Orleans with some old aliases and older credit card information.  There were only two people they knew in New Orleans and they were as blond haired and blue-eyed as Gary Unwin himself.  Daisy was gonna lose her mind.  Harry turned the device off and put it on the side table.  

"Remind me to drop that in the Thames before we leave."  Eggsy turned his chin up and Harry accepted the offer, kissing hard and affectionate enough to make Eggsy moan again.  

"What we doing?"  The younger man asked again.  Harry shrugged and kissed him again.  He touched his lips to a hickie he had left on Eggy's neck before opening his mouth on the skin just below it.  He pulled back, blinking slowly and breathing deeply.      

"I don't know.  New Orleans first.  Maybe Colorado or Washington."

"A beach somewhere, after you're bored of mountains."

"Have you ever been to Seoul?"

"Not yet." Harry pinned him to the pillows a few more times before the night was through.  When the clock chimed the witching hour Eggsy came so hard his vision whited out briefly and his voice sounded bloody disembodied.  

They laughed together again as they made a half arsed effort to turn the bedding down and go the fuck to sleep.    

They were leaving the day after tomorrow.                                        


End file.
